1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overclock control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
The technique of overclocking is to make a central processing unit (CPU) run at a higher speed by adjusting the working frequency to be above the normal frequency. For example, the working frequency of Pentium IV 2.4 can be adjusted to 2800 MHz, thus improving the speed of the CPU.
Conventionally overclocking of the CPU is achieved manually by a user, however the steps involved are complicated and if not done right can lead to problems and instability with the device using the CPU.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide an overclock control circuit for automatically adjusting CPU frequency of a computer according to a status of a network.